Endless Love
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: This is set after Ship Ahoax that wonderful Pinger filled episode! As usual LOTS and LOTS of shipping of the good ship Pinger!


**_A/N Some of the dialogue is from the show. Enjoy the story!_**

* * *

Ginger sat on a large rock that was located by a clearing near the lagoon. She stared out towards the water watching the waves. The starlet thought about all that had happened over the past couple of days. It started with all this tension building between the castaways on the island. Skipper and Gilligan fought. The Howells fought. She and Mary Ann got into a fight causing the farm girl to storm out and declare she could find herself another roommate. Gilligan had paid a visit to her and Mary Ann's hut bringing the luggage that they asked him to store for them. After she told him he could throw the brunette's things over there and put her stuff down the sailor just dropped it all to the floor. Ginger gave him a look however before she could say anything, Gilligan inquired about what she was doing. She told him she was fortune telling. She wanted to see how many bad things she could see for that girl from Kansas! Gilligan said that was crazy he didn't even believe in that. This did not deter her from getting him to believe. She picked up a card and asked him if he knew what it was. He said it was the three of clubs. Ginger informed him he was wrong that it was the card of disaster. The card that tells her there will be a terrible earthquake! And wouldn't you know it there was a tremor! Gilligan was amazed and ran out to go tell Skipper the news! Ginger couldn't help but giggle at how she managed to trick the gullible sailor.

The Professor stopped by after he heard Gilligan yelling about something to do with Ginger and fortune telling. The redhead explained to him her trick. They get those tremors all the time. She can tell by when the clay flower pot begins to shake. The Professor was amused by this and thought it clever Ginger could convince Gilligan she was a twenty century profit! It was then he asked her if she could fool anyone else. Ginger was certain she could, she learned from the best. He asked if she could convince the others a ship was coming. The movie star was unsure about this. She didn't think she could whip up a ship! However the Professor devised a plan and she agreed. It started with the Professor "breaking" the radio so the others couldn't hear the 12 o'clock new report. He and Ginger listened in secret and he instructed the starlet on what to tell Gilligan. The plan was a success and soon Mr. Howell and Skipper believed that Ginger could predict the future! The Professor then suggested a whole crystal ball act.

So off Ginger went to the makeshift stage that had been built and she declared she saw a ship in her crystal ball with the words Rescue Mission. It was then the radio cut in and announced that there was in fact a ship that was going to comb the area by where the Minnow went down along with it's passengers and crew. Ginger was ecstatic that her prediction came true as was the Professor who hugged her. She secretly enjoyed that part. However she allowed it to get to her head and she really thought she had the power to tell the future. The Professor tried to stop her and tell her they couldn't let it get too far but she refused to listen. She was convinced he just was a skeptic and didn't understand.  
Unfortunately it backfired on her. The radio announced that the ship that was to comb the area was not going to be. Everyone looked at Ginger and she felt trapped. The Professor advised her to tell them what was going on, she looked at him as if he was crazy. He then said she told him that she knew that USS York was found she saw it in her crystal ball. They pressed about the ship that would rescue them. The Professor said that Mademoiselle Ginger would give them the information they needed that night. The academic then guided the redhead inside her hut.

Ginger thought the whole thing was crazy and flat out refused. The Professor said she had to. Ginger said no again. They got into an argument about it until Gilligan showed up wanting to Ginger to predict his future. Unfortunately during that the sailor cracked the crystal ball. The Professor quickly said Ginger could do a séance. Having no choice, Ginger agreed.

So the séance took place and Ginger handed out papers to everyone declaring she was a fake and that was that. Looking back now, Ginger realized how silly she was. She knew she couldn't really see into the future but it was nice to be able to act. She missed it. And it wasn't the only reason. The redhead fully enjoyed spending time with the Professor. The man was so dear wishing to lift everyone's spirits. He had such a good heart. And she…well she loved him. She couldn't help it. Truth was she had been madly in love with him for a long time, she just never said anything. Ginger was convinced that it was best she kept it to herself. After all there was a chance they could get rescued and well they would all go back to their own lives and she would never see the Professor again. What good would it do to confess her feelings? Deep down Ginger really didn't want to leave the island if it meant she couldn't be with the Professor anymore. She knew that would be the case if they were found. The movie star was always a little glad that some of the attempts at being rescued fell flat because that meant she could stay with the Professor longer. Ginger was aware that they weren't really going to remain on the island forever although it sure seemed that way sometimes. Eventually someone would find them and they would leave. Then she would be back in Hollywood. As much as she wished to be back there, she wished still be with the Professor more. She was torn between two things. Hollywood and the Professor. So far the Professor was winning that battle.

Well at least the ship wasn't coming after all. More time with her beloved scientist. It brought a smile to her face. Knowing she would wake up and still see his handsome face across from her at the breakfast table filled her heart with joy.

"Hello." A voice said.

She broke out of her revere to see the Professor standing there. "Hello." She said. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh I wasn't really tired." He explained sitting down next to her. "I just thought I would go for a stroll. What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking." Ginger answered. "I guess I acted pretty silly believing I could actually predict the future. I shouldn't have let it go to my head like that. You were right Professor. We shouldn't have let it get that far. I was just so stupid."

"No you weren't." The Professor said placing his arm around her. "I saw how happy it made you. You thoroughly enjoyed sinking into the role of an oracle."

"Yes that is true." Ginger relented. "It was nice to be able to use my acting skills again. But I shouldn't have allowed myself to get in so deep. I know I can't predict the future but when the radio confirmed what I said…I don't know it was just a nice feeling. I thought I was of some use for a change."

"For a change?" The Professor said bewildered. "What are you talking about? Ginger you are very helpful around here."

"No I'm not." Ginger said mournfully. "Mary Ann does all the cooking and the laundry. What do I do?"

"Ginger my dear." He said placing his finger under her chin and turned her head towards him. "Mary Ann does not do all the cooking and the laundry. You do that as well. Plus the sewing. And you are a big help to me in my lab."

"That's sweet of you to say Professor but I know you all hate my cooking." She said. "I recall my fish pie in which you were all disgusted by."

"I do not hate your cooking Ginger." He said firmly. "I think you are a wonderful cook. As for your fish pie, it actually wasn't all that bad. And you were the one who made the first coconut crème pie on the island. You remember Mary Ann told Gilligan it was your world famous pie. Ginger you don't give yourself enough credit for your domestic skills." He paused before continuing. "I will have you know that there are things you can do that Mary Ann can't."

"Like what?" Ginger asked.

"Acting for one thing." He said. 'You think Mary Ann could have pulled off that oracle act like you? Not a chance! You were brilliant."

"You really think so?" Ginger asked her green eyes filled with hope.

"I do think so. Ginger you are an amazing actress. You have real talent. Not just with acting but with singing. Your voice is incredible. We all enjoy your numbers. In fact Mary Ann had wished she could be like you." He reminded her. "She gushed at your performance and said how wonderful you were. She wishes she could do that. I bet a lot of girls wish they could sing like you do."

"I suppose." Ginger said with a slight smile.

"You know it's true." The Professor said. "There is also your dancing. That hula dance number you came up with for that movie was outstanding. You are very graceful. We all enjoyed your performance when we were getting the Howells to reconcile. "

"You enjoyed my performance?" Ginger asked of him.

"Of course." He said. "I thought you were amazing. I never knew just how much talent you actually had."

"Really?" She asked with her eyes sparking. "You thought I was amazing?"

"I did."

Ginger felt pride knowing that the Professor believed her to being talented. It made her heart soar to know that he believed in her. As much as she appreciated the others, it was the Professor whose opinion she cared most about. Knowing what he thought of her skills, meant something to her. "Thank you Professor." She said to him. "I guess I just thought perhaps everyone was just being nice or humoring me…"

"I can assure you that's not the case." He said. "We all love you and we all care about you."

Ginger nodded her head. "I know." It was a minute or two before she spoke. "Professor can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He said. "What is it?"

"Do you love me?" She asked with her eyes barely meeting his.

The Professor swallowed and then coughed before speaking. "Ginger I told you we all…"

"I know that Professor but I'm talking about you. Do you love me?" The starlet was shaking inside almost afraid to hear the answer.

Roy Hinkley Jr with several suffixes to his name pondered this question. Did he love Ginger? His eyes looked over the lovely redhead. She was quite beautiful that was for sure. And she had a loving heart. Yes she got carried away with the predictions but she meant no harm. He had not forgotten any of her kisses. Not one. Especially that one not too long ago when Erika Tiffany Smith was on the island. When Ginger pressed her lips to his in that smoldering kiss…he dreamed about it every night. And many times he had prayed that she would kiss him in that manner once again. Hope that perhaps she would wish to rehearse some scene from a play or act out something from a book and she would recruit him and once again her lips would be against his. No one ever kissed him in that manner before. Of course he didn't really allow for it but with Ginger it was different. She was not like any woman he had known. She was…she was a beautiful angel.

"Well Professor?" Ginger asked since the academic has not spoken. "Do you?"

The Professor stood and took Ginger's hand pulling her up. "Yes. I do. What about you? Do you love me?"

"I loved you since I met you." Ginger replied. "I didn't tell you because I thought it wouldn't make a difference."

"Why wouldn't it make a difference?" He asked.

"Because we could get rescued and we would all go back to our own lives. I wouldn't see you anymore." She replied. "So I figured I would spare myself and just keep my feelings quiet."

"Ginger you weren't fooling anyone." He said. "I knew that you loved me."

"You knew?" She said with her eyes wide.

"Yes I did. I just didn't know how I felt about you. I'm new to this love thing. I thought perhaps I just had an attraction to you being that you are so beautiful. I thought it would pass but it hasn't. And it's not going to. I love you. I'm in love with you." He declared. "I promise that no matter what I would never leave you. Not ever."

Ginger smiled. "Professor isn't this the part where you kiss me?" She asked her green eyes shining.

He gently kissed her forehead and Ginger grinned. "On the lips Professor."

"On both of them at once?" He smiled.

"It's the only way to fly." She purred.

"Kissing on the mouth is far from sanitary. It can lead to all sorts of bacterial transfers." He stated.

"Good news darling." Ginger giggled. "I'm very healthy." With that she crushed her lips to his and they stood there holding one another tightly in the moonlight. His hands raked through her silky red hair and down to her back. Ginger circled her arms around him tightly. The kiss lasted for a good minute and a half before breaking away. Ginger gazed at him with her heart pounding in her chest. "Well?" She said to him.

"No germ could live through that kiss." He quipped before pulling her back to him and pressing his lips to hers once more in a deep passionate kiss.

The End!


End file.
